


Please Put Down the Harpoon Gun!

by bioletbaudelaire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, I really don't know what else to say, I'm Sorry, but it's really obvious, but that's okay, dead, death is implied i guess, i'm pretty sure this is considered angst, so i'm tagging it, this is my worst work yet, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioletbaudelaire/pseuds/bioletbaudelaire
Summary: In which Count Olaf shoots someone with a harpoon gun.





	Please Put Down the Harpoon Gun!

“I’ll give you until the count of ten,” Count Olaf said, holding a harpoon gun in his hand. The harpoon gun was aimed at Dewey Denouement. “One. Two.”

Violet stepped in front of Dewey, her eyes not leaving the harpoon gun. “If you shoot him, you’ll have to shoot me.”

“No problem,” Count Olaf replied. “Three.”

Klaus stepped in front of Violet. “You’ll have to shoot me, too.”

Count Olaf simply shrugged. “Four.”

Sunny walked in front of her brother without saying a word. The three children slowly edged closer to Count Olaf

“Five. Six. Seven.”

“If you shoot all of us, you will never get your hands on the Baudelaire fortune.” Violet said, desperately trying to convince Count Olaf to put the harpoon gun down.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to shoot all of you at once,” Count Olaf took a few steps backwards “Eight.”

“Baudelaires, please go inside-” Dewey started.

“Can’t.” Sunny replied.

“Nine.”

“Please put down the harpoon gun!” Violet shouted. Count Olaf did not budge.

The three orphans shook as they took their final step towards Count Olaf. They knew he was evil, but he would never pull the trigger. He was after their fortune, he couldn’t risk killing them all.

“Ten.”

Count Olaf placed his finger on the trigger. The Baudelaires watched, with great horror, as Count Olaf hesitated for a moment before pulling the trigger. Violet stepped backwards as harpoon flew over Sunny’s head, hitting Klaus in the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought!! and should i do a part two? i was considering it, but i'm not sure


End file.
